Prince Li
Prince Li is the prince of noble birth also known as Prince Li, Master Li (by Ru) or sometimes Li is from a far away land named Cathay The Cathay Empire. He is the son the Emperor of Cathay and the twin brother of his twin sister Mei Li, and has a servant named Ru and the Major Character of the movie. He is lucky to sing at the Swan Princess Festival joying with other groups like him from other counties and so to fulfill his promise to his father by giving honor to his people and his family. Prince Li is voiced by Francis Huang and by his singing voice is Zai Jian when he sings Goodbye in Mandarin Chinese and the English version he is sing by Daniel D. Dawnson. Kingdom of Music At the movie he as entered to sing at the Swan Princess Festival. Although he was welcome by the royal family and he gives Princess Odette a beautiful box a welcome gift and that his father give greetings to her, Alise don't have anything to give him and she gives him a Cattail causing him to cough and Alise laughs at him. Li is offended by her actions. At the Theater, all the 5 groups from around the world are announced by Chamberlain. As Princess Odette enters she makes a announcement than the one who will win, will sing at her daughter's coming of age ball. One of them Humelani is the first to make his audience. Although he tried his best, Alise unintentionally says out of loud that anyone can win except Li to Lucas. Li is very hurt and angry and he leaves the place. Uberta says to Alise she should apologize to him. Prince Li and Alise meet, and when she tried to say a word he sees her harp and Alise offers him to play her harp witch he agrees. When he starts to play he says smiling: Our strings are arranged the opposite way. And so he start over again and playing the harp very good much to Alise's surprise. He said the his father made him and his sister practice every day but Mei Li refuses saying it was too hard. Alise who also is a good musican like Li and joins to play along with him witch Li is very surprised and very happy that beside his sister someone else plays the harp like Alise and both play the harp in a perfect harmony as a Harp Duet. While playing together, their seem to get well and the two fall in love making Lucas very jealous. Both become good friends and Alise apologize to Li and he accepted her apologize and they start all over from the beginning. Alise welcomes Prince Li and he kisses gently her hand wich she like it so much. Prince Li and Alise get to know better. When one of the participants finished the performance, Li and Alise strolled beside the lake talking about each other. Li never knew his mother. She died when he was very young. Alise also had lost her mother. Alise explains about her second parents and she had lost her first parents, Li feels sorry for her. Alise asks about Li's father, which he responds that his father loves him but he can be very hard. His twin sister Mei Li defied his wishes. In return, he broke her heart. Alise and Li say that they were wrong about each other and Li takes softly her hand by kissing her hand and wishes her goodnight saying: Goodnight,Princess. Li and Alise go for horse riding and as they stopped near a bridge their wanted to share their first kiss but Lucas spoils their romantic moment. Li admits that he's in love with her. Soon Li is the last one to sing at the performance. He sings Goodbye in the Mandarin Chinese version so full of passion and love as he sings specially to Alise with the background witht he tipical pink blossomsin the Asians Continents. As he ends everyone was so thrilled by the way he sang. Odette made the final announcement: And the winner of this year's festival is... Prince Li. Prince Li is very happy and Alise runs down to the stage to embrace him and Li retuns his embrace to her. Alise takes Li to Lord Rogers' secret chamber where she reveals him that she was a spy once with Lucas. Alise remembers those old days. Soon the coming of age ball arrives and everyone was there. Lucas also appears. Li sees him and asks Queen Uberta to break tradition just this once that his friend Lucas should dance with Alise. Li sings the same song in the English version. Unbeknown to Li, Chen, Mei Li's boyfriend who is under a spell to live as dragon turns back into his human form and Li surrenders his love to Alise and the spell on Chen is broken. Li is sad, but glad that he won. The next morning Li says goodbye to Alise and she will never forget him and so he will never forget her as well. Physical Appearance Prince Li is a kind and a well educated young prince. He's age about 18 years old. Like all Chinese people he has black hair. He is tall and a handsome good looking prince. In the movie he wears a blue west a white T-shirt black trousers and black boots. For going to bed he wears the same white T-shirt a dark and red rope. For his Presentation, he wears all black outfit with an elegant black vest with white or silver patterns on the tow side of his sleaves. At his performance he wears a a white with blue pattern vest black trousers and black boots. When he had won the competitions, he wears an elegant black vest with golden pattern black trousers and black boots. Gallery Prince Li with his father.gif|Prince Li with his father the Emperor of Cathay. Prince Li and his twin Sister..jpg|A short meeting with Prince Li and his sister Mei Li. Prince Li hugs his twin sister Mei Li..jpg|An Embrace between Prince Li and his twin sister Mei Li. Prince Li with his sister.jpg|Prince Li with his twin sister Mei Li Prince Li and Ru on the way to the Kingdom of the Swan Princess..png|A Journey to the Swan Princess Festival. Alise with her parents and Queen Uberta at Prince Li Arrival..jpg|Prince Li gives a box to the Swan Princess. Prince Li's arrival.png|Prince Li's arrival. Prince Li and Ru.png Alise and Li don't like each other at first.png|Li and Alise hate eachothe at first Prince Li plays the harp..gif|Your very Good. Alise watches how Prince Li plays the harp very good..jpg|Li plays Alise's Harp Prince Li with Alise..jpg|Prince Li plays the harp Alise and Prince Playing the Harp together in a harp duet..jpg|A Harp Duet between Li and Alise. Alise and Li starting all over again..jpg|Prince Li and Alise are starting all over and become good friends. Prince Li and Alise are now friends.jpg|Li and Alise are becoming good friends Prince LI kissing Alise's hand..gif|Li kisses Alise's hand much to her surprise. Alise surpised by Prince Li's hand kiss.png|Alise is very surprise by the way the Li kisses her hand. Alise and Prince Li talking together..jpg|A walk near the lake Alise with Prince Li riding.jpg|Li and Alise are horse riding together. Alise and Li trying to share their first kiss..jpg|Trying to make a first kiss. Prince Li's preformance..jpg|Li sings Goodbye in his Chinesse version. Alise and Prince Li in Lord Rogers secret chamber..jpg|Li and Alise in Lord Rogers Secret Chamber. Prince Li sings.jpg|Li Sings Goodbye in the English Version. Prince Li.jpg|Li had Surrender his love to Alise and the same time he broke the spell on Chen. Prince Li sings Goodbye in his chinesse version.jpg|Li sings goodbye in his Chinese version wich he wins the competions. Prince in his preformance..jpg|Prince Li during his preformance singing Goodbye in Chinese version. Singing Goodbye in Chinese..gif 2.jpg|Li in his entrance to sing Goodbye. Prince Li in cherry blossom.jpg Prince Li singing.jpg Prince Li with his father the Emperor of Cathay..png|Prince Li along with his father the Emperor of Cathay. Coloring_Page Alise and Prince Li. ç.jpg|Coloring Page of Alise and Prince Li. Li plays the Hrp with Alise in a Harp Duet as he falls in love with her..jpg|Li playing the Harp as a Harp Duet with Alise and both fall in love. Li kisses Alise's hand saying goodnight to her..jpg|Li: Goodnight, Princess. Li kisses Alise's hand saying her goodnight to her. Li and Alise.jpg|Li and Alise in an animated moment. Li and Alise kissing her hand..png Alise and Li saying goodbye..jpg Alise and Li Strolling near the lake..jpg|Alise and Prince Li together at the lake talking bout each other. Pirnce Li with Alise.jpg|Li kissing Alise soft hand when she welcomes Li and become her new friend. Li and Alise during the scene the Harp Duet..jpg Li and Alise looking to each other's eyes 2 .jpg Quotes I am Prince Li, of noble birth. I bring the Swan Princess greetings from my father, the emperor of Cathay. Is it common to laugh at another's misfortune in this kingdom? My father taught me an emperor who cannot abide ridicule cannot abide the throne. To Ru: First, she disrespects me with a gift of dogtail. (Ru: Cattail, Master Li.) But that Princess Alise. She is insufferable. Do you hear, Ru? Insufferable (Ru: Yes Master Li. Insufferable.) I was told to meet you here ( Alise: Yes um Look I) To Alise: What is this (Alise: Oh it's my harp.) It's Wonderful. I have something like this at home. (Alise: Would you like to play?) I would love to. Our strings are arranged the opposite way. (Alise: Really?) Do you mind? (Alise: Oh no not at all.) Yes. I no longer feel like I'm sitting backwards on a horse. (Alise: You are very good) Thank You. My father made us practice every day. But my sister refused. She said it was too hard. That was incredible. (Alise: It really was. Look I'm sorry for I said last night and for the way I welcome you. The fuzz and everthing.) Let's start over, shall we? I am Prince Li of noble birth. I bring you greetings. (Alise: Welcome Prince Li.) I'm told that you wanted to see me Princess. (Alise: I wanted to say thank you and that I will never forget you.) Nor will I. (Alise: Goodbye Prince Li.) Goodbye Princess. I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young. (Alise: Mine too.) But I thought... (Alise: No, the prince and princess are my second parents. I lost my first parent) I'm so sorry (Alise: No, please don't be. I mean, I wish I had known my mother. And I miss my father every day. But to get a second mother and father, so kind, so loving... Life has been much more kind than cruel to me.) You deserve your good fortune. (Alise: And your father?)'' I know he loves me. But he can be very hard. My twin sister defied his wishes. In return, he broke her heart. (Alise: I'm so sorry. I was wrong about you. You're very kind.) I was wrong too. Very wrong. Goodnight Princess.' ''' Trivia * Like Alise and Odette, he lost his mother of a very young age. * He is the 3th Character beside Alise and Odette to be raised by his widowed father along side with his twin sister Mei Li. * He loves playing the harp like Alise and playing together the intrument as a Harp Duet and both fall in love. * He's the only one from the finalists, who spend most of his time with Alise and the only who sings Goodbye in Chinese Mandarin and English. * Prince Li does also riding tricks riding alongside with Alise. * He's a educated young prince tutored by Ru his royal friend and a friend of the royal family for many years. * His also the only one from the finalists, to be with Alise in Lord Rogers's Secret Chambers. * The goobye scene in last minutes of the movie is similar to Odette and Derek when Alise and Prince Li say goodbye to each other and both will never forget each other too. * Li is the secon to break a spell that was not known until near the end of the movie that he break the spell on Chen. The first is Derek as he confessed his true feelings for Odette when she was under Rothbart's spell chancing her in to a swan. Category:Prince Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Swan Princess Character. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Chinese Character. Category:Son Category:Twin Brother